


Dramatic Bastard

by thingwithfeathers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Implied bad friend Scott McCall, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Steter Secret Santa 2019, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Hale pack is not from Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingwithfeathers/pseuds/thingwithfeathers
Summary: It was a Tuesday the first time Stiles saw the man of his dreams. And he almost fell flat on the ground upon seeing him too.Or, Stiles goes out to meet a potential new friend but finds something much more groundbreaking instead.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1117
Collections: Steter Secret Santa 2019, SteterFaves





	Dramatic Bastard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosenAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/gifts).



> My gift for CosenAngel, who wished for fox Stiles and alpha Peter. Well, that was what I’ve got inspired to write for anyway. I really hope you’ll like it. I’ll have to admit that it is a bit rushed, since I’ve had a hectic fall and winter so I’m just amazed that I managed to actually get a fic done with the limited time I’ve had. So this is probably a bit rough but I did my best.
> 
> It felt nice to actually write again. I’ll hope to get back to it after the holidays, but I make no promises.
> 
> The settings for the fic is that the Hales was never a part of Beacon Hills, but they still got attacked by hunters leaving Peter as the alpha with at least Cora as a beta. Scott still got bitten and managed to form a pack with Stiles’ help. But because of the Nogitsune and major differences in morals Stiles get pushed out of the pack and leaves for better places after graduating high school.
> 
> I see him like about 25 in this fic, but it’s not explicitly stated. So you can imagine him any age you want. That is not important.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you’ll like it, and happy holidays!

It was a Tuesday the first time Stiles saw the man of his dreams. And he almost fell flat on the ground upon seeing him too.

It was a bit embarrassing actually. Stiles like to think that he had outgrown his clumsiness as he had grown into being a fox, but apparently, one dreamy dude and he was back stumbling over nothing. It just wasn’t fair. Scott got bitten and became some kind of athletic wonder boy, Stiles’ only got more stupid sensory input making his ADHD even harder to manage, and he still was just as spastic. Also, Scott eventually got a pack, Stiles… Not so much. Probably since he wasn’t exactly bitten, but still, it wasn’t like he had chosen to become possessed by an evil ancient spirit who adapted his magic to something more fitting for it.

At least he healed faster now. And was very much alone in his body, foxy inclinations aside.

Anyhow. Stiles saw the man of his dreams for the first time on a completely ordinary Tuesday.

Well, sort of ordinary, he had changed his normal routine of school, food, study, making some charms to sell online and sleep to actually try and socialize a bit outside of class. He had promised his dad to try and make some friends after all. The man worried that he would become some sort of hermit with only his cat for company. Which was possibly valid. So to that end, he had braved the awful New York December weather to check out the bar a classmate worked at. Cora seemed like the kind of person he could be friends with. They had worked together on a project for one of his mundane classes at the start of the semester and he honestly didn’t know why they didn’t start to hang out from the start. It had just been sheer luck that had him run into her at lunch earlier in the day and getting her to invite him to visit her workplace later after he had complained about obnoxiously worried dads who thought he was missing out on the whole university experience.

Stiles didn’t need stupid frat parties and binging on beer. He didn’t have time for that. But hanging out in a bar outside of campus could probably be passable. Especially since Cora had said it should be mostly the regulars, which consisted of cops and bikers. Stiles had grown up with cops, so he knew how they worked and bikers… Bikers were hot. Odd for them to hang out with cops, but hey, maybe they were the community building ones who helped children and stuff. They would probably get along with cops.

He regretted the crowd when he stumbled in momentarily stunned by the beauty of the man sitting in the farthest corner because it felt like everyone looked at him, especially said stupidly handsome guy. Gods, he was sex on legs, with dark hair, a strong jaw, cheekbones to die for and honestly a neck that made Stiles gums ache with want of letting his fangs out and bite. He also had fierce-looking scars going down the right side of his face and throat disappearing into his v-neck. It didn’t distract from his beauty though, at least not to Stiles, it only made him look slightly dangerous and his eyes even more blue.

He shouldn’t even see the color of said eyes. Stupid foxy powers, sometimes he just wanted to turn them off. He felt his cheeks starting to get red, damn, look away, look away, but he couldn’t. He was mesmerized by the blue in the guy’s eyes, and the grin on his lips like he could see exactly how he affected Stiles. Hell, he shouldn’t be able to see that. Fuck, was he something? Gods, no, he was probably an incubus or something with Stiles’ luck. But, scars? Surely he would have healed? But. No, Stiles wouldn’t fall for that, sure, the sex was great, but it was hell coping with the feeding. No, Stiles would keep away from Mr too hot for words and just find Cora. He was there for Cora, not sex.

He reluctantly started to move towards the bar, knowing that he should let the guy be didn’t help with the feeling of regret. He should probably stay off the hard booze or he would start making all the bad decisions. The bad, bad, sexy decisions. Fuck. The guy had to be something to affect him this much. This was stupid, he didn’t fall in lust with someone from just seeing them. He wasn’t Scott. He had some sense. Sense enough to go hide with Cora, who at least was as human as they come. Or she would have been in some of his more, interesting, courses. No way a supe would attend Colombia and only take mundane courses. That would just be stupid. Well, maybe she already knew everything? Damn, no, no getting paranoid now, Cora was human and safe and would make a good normal friend. Yes, a normal friend to make his dad happy. That was the goal for the night.

He managed to get to the bar without looking at the guy again and without falling or doing anything else embarrassing. He should probably find somewhere to hang up his coat, but frankly, he didn’t trust himself to steer from the course. He could live with being a bit hot for a while. He didn’t plan to stay long after all.

“Stiles! You came! Score, I’m so cashing in tomorrow. No, wait, I need proof, smile!” A flash temporarily blinded him, and only the charm in his bracelet made that photo come out human. Cora just grinned at him as he scowled at her.

“You bet on me?! Who the hell cares if I would come here or not?!”

“Well, Erica thought you would definitely bail since you’ve never agreed to do anything she has suggested so surely you wouldn’t want to hang in a “boring ass” bar like this.”

“You know Erica?” Fuck, Stiles hadn’t known that. Erica was a werewolf and she knew Stiles’ was something but probably thought he was a low-level druid or something. Did this mean that Cora knew about him too? Damnit, this was clearly a mistake.

“Well, yeah, sure. Want anything to drink?” Cora looked at him like he was behaving strangely, so clearly, this night was going good. He sighed, maybe he should just embrace making bad calls for one night.

“Sure, give me a beer, something palatable but not too pricey.”

Cora snorted at that, but gave him something on tap, it tasted fine and actually settled his nerves a bit. Cora had to take care of a few other patrons, so Stiles got a few moments to compose himself. Cora could still be human, knowing Erica didn’t mean anything. But taking bets… He hadn’t known that Erica had cared about him dodging her, he knew she had a pack so why she wanted to befriend him was just beyond him.

Especially since he had more or less avoided her after finding out she was a werewolf. He didn’t need that kind of supernatural drama. Not again. Not before he knew more about what he was and what he could do. He knew himself, if he got caught up in a pack again… It would destroy him when they turned him away. And if Scott, who had been his best friend since kindergarten, would turn him away, what pack of strangers would want to keep him? Maybe after getting stronger, but for now, it was better being alone.

He nursed his beer for about an hour, occasionally talking to Cora about safe things. Things like school, movies and holiday plans. She would spend Christmas with family, Stiles would not. Well, he would Skype with his dad for a while, but he didn’t want to go back to Beacon Hills, and his dad couldn’t afford to take time off for Christmas to come to visit. Stiles had already sent a package filled with wolfsbane bullets and protection charms to keep him safe for a while longer. He hoped to get his dad to leave that hellmouth, but that wouldn’t happen before Stiles was done with school and had settled somewhere to live. It wasn’t any use of getting his dad relocated before he knew where he would end up anyway. And in the meantime… Stiles would do everything he could to keep him safe. Not that he told Cora all that, he still hoped she was human after all. But she seemed to accept that the distance was long enough to make it hard to go home all that often.

He also made sure to keep his back to the stupidly handsome guy in the corner. He hoped the guy had lost interest but he refused to turn and look. And he didn’t want to ask Cora either. He thought she looked in that direction from time to time, but that could just be his paranoia talking. He hoped it was. Because he actually liked Cora. She was smart and sarcastic and she seemed fiercely loyal towards her family and friends. He hoped she was human because he wanted a friend like that, and also because being involved in the supernatural was more trouble than anyone deserved. It could be fun, sure, and it was definitely interesting but it also made life way more complicated than it needed to be.

Sometimes he missed being sixteen when finding out werewolves were a thing was the coolest thing that had ever happened to him. Ah, simpler times.

He was just contemplating either getting another beer or calling it a night when he felt a presence beside him. He froze. Fuck. That was either sexy, sexy trouble or dangerous trouble. Or both. Probably both. He refused to look. If it were sexy possibly incubus guy it would only get worse if he acknowledged him. He didn’t need this. Maybe he should just call it a night. But could he really leave without getting a better look at the guy? For nothing else, it could fuel his fantasies for weeks. December was a dark miserable month. He needed some nice fantasies, didn’t he? And it didn’t hurt to look. Well, it didn’t hurt to look a little. Maybe just a peek. Maybe it wasn’t the guy at all, maybe it just was some other schmuck who just wanted a beer.

Yes, that was it, he could just peek to see. No harm, no foul.

He peeked.

It was the guy.

Fuck.

And he looked way too amused for Stiles’ liking.

And even better looking up close. God fucking damnit. The guy had to be an incubus. Or some other kind of sex demon. He probably kept the scars because it made him stand out. Yeah, that was it. He had been in some kind of fight, won and kept the scars as proof of his badassness.

And damnit, Stiles had stopped peeking and was outright staring now.

Fuck.

The guy looked downright smug.

“You must be Stiles.” He raised his left eyebrow and held out his hand to shake, clearly a challenge.

Fuckit, Stiles threw out all common sense and took it.

“Yes, how did you know?” Ha! Explain that you smug bastard. No way could he have heard Stiles’ name from the corner if he was an ordinary human. Stiles knew it, the guy had to know it but would he own up to his nature or not?

“Oh, I know a great deal about you. You do have somewhat of a reputation… If one knows where to look.” The guy smiled a slow, appraising smile. “And I can see that you’re even better in person.”

Stiles felt himself flush. The guy was definitely an incubus. And he still held his hand. A very nice, firm hand that could probably do all kinds of sinful things to Stiles. No, no bad thoughts. He jerked his hand back, and at the same moment, he was saved by Cora. Sort of.

“Uncle Peter! Don’t scare him away!” The woman was glaring at her, uncle? God damn it, there went his hopes of getting a human friend.

“Uncle?! What the hell, are you something too?”

“Were werewolves dear, and you are simply breathtaking.” Peter took a step closer, flashing his red eyes and inhaling Stiles’ scent as he spoke. Fuck, an alpha, why couldn’t he have been an incubus? They were so much easier to manage.

“Peter!” Cora sounded scandalized, but Stiles didn’t care anymore. He slipped down from the stool and nodded to Cora, “It was nice seeing you, let’s not do this again,” and turned to leave. He had had enough of werewolves for a lifetime.

“Stiles wait, hear me out.” Peter sounded almost apologetic.

“What.” He saw that Cora had disappeared down the bar to serve a customer but she sent worried looks his way, and Peter had completely changed his gaze, from more or less looking like he wanted to lick Stiles all over he now looked. Sincere.

“I’m sorry for coming on so strong, it’s just. You smell right. Three in my pack already like you even if you’ve managed to keep away from them for months. And everything I’ve found out about you… I like you, Stiles. I want you in my pack. As my emissary, if you want it, but if not, I still want you in my pack.”

“What?”

“I want you,” Peter took Stiles' hand and placed it over his heart, “in my pack. Feel my pulse, you know I’m not lying.”

“How could you, you don’t even know me?! Emissary, why the hell would you want me, when even…”

“Because you’re smart, and strong, and loyal to a fault. You’ve got loyalty so ingrained in your core that you now refuse to forge new bonds because it hurt too much when old ones were broken. I know how betrayal feels, and I’ve lost too many bonds to ever let that happen again willingly. Let me prove that we are worth your loyalty.”

Stiles could feel Peter’s steady pulse under his hand. He knew that one’s heartbeat wasn’t everything, you could work around that, but it felt real. Peter felt right.

“You just want me for your pack?” Stiles wasn’t sure how he felt about that part, the guy was smoking hot after all, but pack… Could he be part of that again?

“Well, I would like to take you out for dinner too. As a date, because, well, sweetheart I find you mouth-watering. But if you don’t want that, then I’ll lay off. You are far too important to drive away with unwanted advances.”

Stiles squirmed. Damn. He almost believed him. Maybe the guy was worth a shot. He could at least agree to dinner.

“Okay.”

“Okay? Okay to giving me and my pack a chance or okay to a date?”

“Well, we can start with a date, and I’ll agree to meet your pack and then… We’ll see.”

Peter’s whole face lit up in triumph like he had won the biggest prize there was. Stiles felt a little railroaded, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. It felt good feeling wanted. To let himself feel wanted.

“Excellent. I’ll pick you up Friday, wear something nice.” And the smug dramatic bastard turned to leave, confident that everything would turn out to his liking. Fucking alpha. Stiles grabbed him before he got even one step away.

“Hey! You don’t get to order me around, if we’re doing this, we’ll do it on my terms.” And Stiles just couldn’t help himself at the astonished look on Peter's face. He gave in to what he had wanted to do since the first time he laid eyes on the guy and drew him into a kiss. It was hard and fast and left him breathless even if he had been the one to initiate. He could definitely get used to that. And looking at Peter he wouldn’t mind either.

“You’ll call me like any civilized person. Get my number from Cora. We’ll set something up.” And with that Stiles waved goodbye to a gaping Cora and left because Stiles too could be a dramatic bastard when he wanted to.

He pulled his coat closer around himself when he stepped out into the cold December night, not feeling the bite of the wind like he had on the way there. Everything was feeling lighter, better, more. He could still feel the warmth of Peter’s lips against his. Maybe this December wouldn’t be so dreary after all. Hell, maybe he would even have someone to spend Christmas with.

That would be nice.

And his dad would most definitely be both happy and a little smug over it.


End file.
